Devices for use in and on the human body are well known. The chemical composition of the surfaces of such devices plays a pivotal role in dictating the overall efficacy of the devices. Coatings have been used to enhance desirable properties in these devices. In one example, many devices, including catheters, stents, lenses, and implants require biologically non-fouling surfaces, meaning that bacteria, proteins, lipids, and cells will not adhere to the surface. Coatings could impart these features to the medical devices. In a further example, coating such devices with an antimicrobial surface, may reduce infections associated with microbes, and would be advantageous.
A wide variety of methods have been developed to coat device surfaces to provide them with the desired characteristics. However, the need still exists for a simple, efficient process that will provide stable coatings.